far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 600 - Double Cursed!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #600 - Double Cursed! is the six-hundrendth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Episode 600! Kurt starts the episode on Wolfie's bark and leaves the Hidey Hole. The episode is ending up on the one year anniversary of Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 491 - Season 6: To Pluto! due to issues that delayed it from the 6th. He brings up the Child's Play Charity fundraiser inching ever closer to the $60,000 goal. He does not have anything special planned, but mulls over potentially making this a six day episode despite the risks involved with his endurance and the game's. Remembering previous specials Kurt says a year ago the topic discussed were New Horizons reaching Pluto, and the supposed Google+ disentanglement from YouTube. Question: Do you dip a gluten free chicken nugget in anything? He indeed does, in barbecue sauce, Sweet Baby Rays' hickory barbecue sauce to be exact. Question: Do you sleep with your closest doors open or closed? In his bedroom it is definitely closed as he has some underlying childhood fears. Question: Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? Kurt sleeps with them tucked in as without it his sheets get disorganized. Question: Did you ever have someone who worked at NASA follow you, or in my case used to work there, but when I subscribed to you I worked there? It was surprising to hear some employees at NASA reaching out to get him to see spacecraft, but the cost has made him decline. Kurt finds a surface Dungeon and excitedly gets to excavating it, and to his horror finds two Golden Records in one chest. Kurt explains that Wolfie vanished in FLoB-athon 2012 quickly after finding a Golden Record. He sleeps and then says that no astronauts follow him. Question: If you had to church which rocket launch to watch in person next what would you prefer, a big but slow liftoff like the Delta V Heavy or Arienne or smaller and faster like the Vega? Overall Kurt is holding out to go to watch the Falcon 9 Heavy because of how crazy the whole launch plan is. He would go even if he did not get in the NASA Social. Question: What is your most vivid childhood memory about space, was it a discovery, was it a launch? Kurt remembers seeing the Challenger launch on tv, live when he was around four. Question: Did you ever consider changing charities? What's going on with the KurtJTatt? He has been supporting Child's Play since the beginning, and it stems from being a personal call. Kurt's considered it, but he thinks he is fine currently. Life has gotten in the way of getting a tattoo, but it is going to happen. He needs to find a place to get it and a location on his body. Hearing Zombie noises he digs in sand to it but gives up and heads off. Question: If you had to make Far Lands or Bust for no charity at all, would you still do it? Do you think it would lose its charm without a charity to fundraise for? Since the charity fundraiser has essentially existed for the entirety of the series, Kurt has no idea what it would feel without it. He thinks it would lose some appeal for sure. Question: It seems to me that as of late you have been going to more and more conventions or at least entertaining ideas such as those. Have you found out that by either wanting or forcing yourself to go? Has it helped the introverted part of you be not so introverted? Have you entertained the idea of a convention to be able to or not go to one? His idea is a little skewed of conventions as he spends most of his time meeting a lot of people again and again. It's good to meet people and see them as real and not people online. Kurt's gone to more than he's imagined, and its something he'll continue. Question: Why livestreams? It feels like a fallback to the not so great age of scheduled television, where is the answer in this? Kurt has been focusing on YouTube for five years, and finds that viewers and ad revenue has stagnated and declined. On the other hand Twitch is showing positive growth. Kurt finds it disappointing to look at YouTube and not get the same return. Zisteau puts a lot of effort in and does not get a lot of return on his time investment. Question: What are your thoughts on bottled water in my city? There is a trend for people to carry public water and refill them at public points outside on the street and on bars and cafes. I read the average intake of an adult for a bottle of water is 3000 milliliters of water per day Kurt drinks a lot more water now in Arizona and talks about America does not really provide free water. In airports bottled water refill stations are starting to become prevalent, which he likes. Question: Were there any video games, toys, and other item you wanted but never did get? Kurt wanted slot race cars as a kid, and when he finally got one a track was broken. Question: What is your favorite breakfast meal? His most common one is gluten-free oatmeal with dried cranberries. Kurt likes standard traditional breakfasts, and he thanks everybody's support over 600 episodes. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft BINGO: 2v2 - Don't Call It a Comeback and Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Mugello Main Feature.